


The Main Event

by magicsophicorn



Category: Primeval
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Sarah meet for the first time at a gay bar in Brighton whilst at uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Event

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._  
  
Sarah groaned and rolled over, the shrill sound disturbing her blissful sleep. She fumbled with the receiver, eventually managing to get it to her ear.  
  
“Hello?” she said groggily.  
  
“Sarah! Where are you? Oh my god you should be here, it’s mad! I swear down Tracy just had sex in the toilets with some random bloke!” said a slightly slurred, but incredibly loud voice, making Sarah wince.  
  
“Amanda, shit, what time is it? I told you I wasn't coming out tonight. I have to study for my finals.”  
  
“How should I know? I’m pissed! God Sarah, you’re such a loser, you never come out with us anymore. You do realise that we’re dragging you out next week whether you like it or not? It’ll be your twenty-first birthday for fuck's sake, you’re supposed to have a good time…” there was some shouting in the background, “Oh and Clare says we’re getting you laid… finally!” At that Amanda dissolved into fits of giggles.  
  
“Goodnight Amanda, try not to catch any venereal diseases tonight,” Sarah said with a resigned sigh and hung up the phone. Pulling a pillow over her head in frustration she wondered for the hundredth time how she ended up being friends with people so different to her.  
  
Although they had all been different when they were back at school, as they had got older they’d changed in different ways - her friends had been happy to stay in Brighton, filling their days with temp work and their nights with clubbing, whereas Sarah had been desperate to escape as soon as possible to head for the University of Cambridge with the promise of Egypt on the horizon.  
  
Despite that, she’d somehow managed to stay friends with her little group from school - they didn't talk much during term time but as soon as Sarah came home for the holidays they were round like a shot, telling Sarah all about their numerous boyfriends and breakups, and desperately trying to convince her to go out clubbing with them.  
  
Sarah had never really been all that interested in clubbing, sure she liked to dance, but with her friends going out was all about trying to pull, and Sarah definitely wasn't into that. If she was going to be with someone there had to be some kind of emotional and intellectual connection, which is not the kind of thing you can find at a bar or club. Besides, her friends were all straight and didn't really want to go to any of the gay clubs with her, not that she could blame them. The irony of coming from the gay capital of the UK yet never having had a girlfriend was not lost on Sarah.  
  
Sarah sighed again and removed the pillow from her head, deciding it would be more useful under it, and tried once again to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah looked uncertainly at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing towering heels and a dress so short it was hardly worthy of the title. She really didn't feel comfortable looking like this but her friends oohed and aahed and told her she looked hot.  
  
Tonight was her twenty-first birthday and her friends had insisted on taking her out clubbing. She didn't really want to sit at home alone so she’d agreed to go along with it, besides she was touched that they were going to take her to Revenge, one of the biggest gay clubs in the area.  
  
“We are so going to get you laid tonight, Ruggers!” Amanda said giggling and playing with Sarah’s hair.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, she  _really_  hated that nickname. Okay, so maybe she wasn't so touched after all.  
  
“Guys please, you’re not going to embarrass me, are you?”  
  
“Of course not, Sarah, come on, we’re your friends. We just want you to have a little fun, live your life, you know? You just spend all your time  _reading._ ”  
  
“But I like reading… And I can have fun without sleeping with someone you know.”  
  
Tracy rolled her eyes, “Cab’s here, come on, let's go!”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah let herself get lost in the music, the bass pounding through her bones, the strobe lights illuminating her movements. Thankfully her friends had behaved themselves thus far and she was actually really enjoying herself.  
  
Amanda mimed having a drink and then headed for the bar, leaving Sarah and the others on the dance floor.  
  
When she came back ten minutes later she was holding hands with a pretty red-head girl. Sarah watched them dance together and couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. Amanda wasn't even interested in girls but there she was, dancing with a girl, and Sarah was still alone. It was frustrating to say the least.  _Not that she wanted to pull,_ she reminded herself.  
  
As the song changed the red-head turned to face Sarah, her hand sliding round Sarah’s waist and down onto her arse in one fluid motion. She leant in and shouted in Sarah’s ear to be heard over the pounding music, “So I hear you’re looking to pop your cherry tonight? Maybe I can help with that.”  
  
Sarah pushed the girl away, absolutely furious with Amanda. Sarah had made it pretty clear she just wanted to dance and have fun but Amanda just couldn't seem to help herself. Why couldn't they just accept that Sarah thought differently when it came to this stuff and leave it be.  
  
Sarah stormed off, deliberately ignoring her friends pleads to stay, and headed over to the crowded bar. By some minor miracle she managed to find an empty stool at one end and she slouched down into it, determined to stew in righteous anger for a bit.  
  
After a few minutes of pondering which STI she would like to inflict on Amanda (although to be fair she’d had most of them already anyway) her thoughts were interrupted by a drink being placed on the bar in front of her.  
  
“Looks like you need this more than I do. Remember murder is pretty frowned upon round here.”  
  
Sarah looked up at the owner of the voice, glad that it was quiet enough at the bar not to have to shout overly loudly to be heard.   
  
The voice belonged to a waif of a girl who looked like she was about 18, and seemed to have an attitude to match. She had blond hair with pink and purple streaks in it, a nose ring, and wore way too much black eyeliner. She was quite clearly, in Sarah’s opinion, rebelling against something.  
  
“Mind if I take a seat?” the girl asked, gesturing to the equally miraculously empty bar stool next to Sarah.  
  
Sarah shrugged. “Whatever,” she said.  
  
“My name’s Abby,” the girl said, sitting down next to Sarah. She turned and looked expectantly at Sarah, and when the latter didn't say anything she continued in a too cheerful voice, “Hi Abby! My name’s Bob, nice to meet you. Sorry I was so rude a moment ago, it’s because of this damn pole someone stuck up my arse. Thanks for the drink by the way!”  
  
Sarah couldn't help but giggle.  
  
“That’s better! You should smile more often, it suits you,” Abby said.  
  
“Thanks. Cheesy, but thanks. My name’s Sarah by the way and um, sorry for being so rude a moment ago. I don’t have a pole stuck up my arse though.”  
  
Now it was Abby’s turn to giggle. “So come on then, what’s up with you? You don’t look like you’re having a very good time.”  
  
Sarah sighed. “Oh it’s just my friends, they mean well but they’re really embarrassing and annoying.”  
  
Abby snorted. “Why? What did they do? Pull your skirt up on the dance floor or something?”  
  
Sarah hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell a complete stranger about her love life, or lack thereof, however she had consumed just enough alcohol to think  _fuck it, who cares._  
  
“Eurgh, no. They've decided that they’re going to get me laid tonight, and have proceeded to tell everyone they meet in the hopes of finding someone to… do the deed, as it were.”  
  
At that, Abby cracked up. She was laughing so hard she had to hold on to the bar to keep from falling off her chair.  
  
“It’s not  _that_  funny…” Sarah huffed into her drink.  
  
Eventually Abby managed to stop laughing enough to speak. “Okay, do you always talk like that? Or is it just the alcohol? Also, what the hell’s wrong with that? Practically everyone here is doing the same thing, me included!”  
  
Sarah glared at Abby.  
  
“Yes, I always talk like this, I go to Cambridge University. I can’t help it. And I know that! That’s not the point. The point is that I just wanted to come out and dance and have a good time, but they just can’t accept that I don’t want it to be like that.”  
  
Abby laughed again.  
  
“Look if you’re going to keep laughing at me I’ll shut up…”  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s just… Are you saying you’re a virgin?”  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. “Yes, I am, if you must know. And there’s nothing wrong with that! Just because I want to wait until I’m with someone special, who I really care about, I don’t see why everyone has a problem with that, I don’t feel like I’m missing out on anything.”  
  
“Let me guess, you just want your first time to be perfect?”  
  
“Well, yes. Doesn't everyone?”  
  
“Sarah. I don’t think you realise how awkward and messy sex is. Everyone has this romantic ideal about their first time, and how they’re going to remember it forever but I think that’s bullshit. It’s like, when something’s really important, you don’t just go into the main event unprepared, you practise first, you know? You want your first time with someone you love to be all special and perfect, and I get that, but it’ll be a lot better if you know what you’re doing, and you don’t have the nerves and pressure of it being your first time  _ever_  getting in the way.”  
  
“Is that what you’re doing here? Looking for another person to practise with?”  
  
“So what if I am? You don’t want me to judge you for being a virgin, fine. So don’t judge me for enjoying sex.”  
  
“Touché. Could we perhaps change the subject now, though?”  
  
“I tell you what, why don’t we go do what you came here to do in the first place? Let’s go dance and just have fun, since you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself sitting here at the bar moping. What do you think?”  
  
Abby held her hand out to Sarah.  
  
“I think that sounds like fun,” Sarah replied with a smile, taking Abby’s hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was surprised by how well Abby could dance, considering her punky appearance. Sarah had lost track of how long they had been dancing now, she was enjoying herself again and that was all that really mattered to her at the moment, it was her birthday after all.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amanda, Tracy and Clare pushing their way through the crowded dance floor to reach her. She still wasn't really in the mood to talk to them again, so she did the only thing she could think of to get them to leave her alone.  
  
Sarah grabbed Abby by the hips, pulling her against herself, closed her eyes, and kissed her.  
  
She felt Abby smile against her lips then run her tongue along Sarah’s bottom lip. Almost involuntarily Sarah opened her mouth and Abby didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Sarah tried to think about how that was good because it would make it look more convincing to her friends, but she couldn't deny that she was also enjoying the kiss for rather more obvious reasons.   
  
Just then the music ended and the DJ announced that it was closing time. Sarah pulled back from Abby and opened her eyes, relieved to find that she couldn't see her friends anywhere.  
  
Abby grinned at her, “I feel so used!” she exclaimed jokingly.  
  
“I’m so sorry I just…” Sarah started to explain but Abby interrupted her.  
  
“Oh shut up!” she giggled and kissed Sarah again, which she certainly wasn't expecting.  
  
“So I don’t really feel like going home yet, hell, I never feel like going home. So, back to your place?” Abby said, still with that cheeky grin on her face that Sarah was starting to find rather endearing.  
  
“All right, let’s go,” Sarah replied, wondering briefly if she was going to regret that decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they arrived back at Sarah’s house she had worked herself into a state of extreme nervousness. She had drunk just enough alcohol that part of her was seriously considering what Abby had said back at the bar about practising, but the other part of her still couldn't let go of the ideal romantic first time. She also realised that she didn't actually know if that’s what Abby had in mind when she’d asked to come back here, and somehow that made her even more nervous.  
  
Abby appeared to be completely oblivious to Sarah’s nervousness. She wandered around Sarah’s room, looking at her photos and books, leaving Sarah standing in the middle of the room unsure of what to do or say.  
  
Without turning around to look at her Abby sighed and said, “Oh for fuck’s sake Sarah, relax! I’m not going to rape you or anything. Jeez.”  
  
Sarah sat on the end of her bed, not feeling even slightly more relaxed at Abby’s words. Abby threw herself down on to the bed as if she owned the place.  
  
“So now that we don’t have to shout to hear each other, tell me about yourself, Sarah.”  
  
“There’s not much to tell really. I’m studying Egyptology at Cambridge, I’m trying to get a place on some digs when I finish.”  
  
“Well that’s… boring,” Abby giggled.  
  
Sarah poked Abby in the side, “Well fine missy, if you’re so exciting tell me about you!”  
  
“Me? I work at the zoo, mostly I just clean up shit, but I’m just saving up so I can study to be a vet, not for cats and dogs though, far too boring. I like lizards.”  
  
Sarah crinkled her nose. “Why do you like lizards?”  
  
Abby shrugged. “They’re uncomplicated, they don’t have moral codes to stick to, and they don’t hurt each other.”  
  
At Sarah’s increasingly concerned look Abby continued, “Let’s just say my stepdad’s not a very nice man and leave it at that.”  
  
“Oh. Abby, I… I’m sorry,” Sarah said, placing her hand on Abby’s leg.  
  
“Hey it’s not your fault the guy’s a bastard and my mum’s an idiot,” Abby replied with a shrug, looking down at Sarah’s hand.  
  
Sarah wasn't sure if it was alcohol or concern or something else entirely that made her do it, but she kissed Abby for the second time that night. This time it was light and tender and Abby didn't push for more.  
  
“Sorry, I shouldn't have…”  
  
“Stop apologising Sarah! Don’t take everything so seriously. We kissed a couple times, so what? Doesn't mean we have to get married or anything.”  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just… I’m not used to… this,” Sarah made a vague gesture with her hand, hoping Abby would understand what she meant.  
  
“I can tell,” Abby said dryly, raising one eyebrow and grinning slowly. “Would you like me to give you a little bit of practise?”  
  
This was it, Sarah thought, she could say no and Abby would probably leave and she could hold on to her romantic ideal and probably be disappointed some time in the future, or she could say yes, turn her back on everything she’d always said on the subject and just…try it out.  
  
“Yes, please,” her mouth replied before her brain had even had a chance to decide what her answer was going to be.  
  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” Abby said, her grin widening.  
  
She pushed Sarah back on to the bed, straddling her hips as she did so. Abby started kissing Sarah’s neck, her hands slowly pushing Sarah’s (already very short) dress up her body.  
  
Abby pulled Sarah’s dress up and off over her head in one fluid motion, and Sarah was then very embarrassed at how long it took her to get Abby’s tight skinny jeans off, and even longer to divest her of her bra.  
  
When all their clothes were finally strewn all over the floor, Sarah was painfully aware of the fact that she had absolutely no idea what to do now, she didn't even have any experience of pleasuring herself, having never quite managed to bring herself to do that.  
  
She slipped one hand between Abby’s legs hesitantly, surprised at the wetness she found there. She fumbled around for a moment before managing to slip the tip of one finger inside Abby. Tentatively, she pushed further in, worried about hurting her. However her fears were quickly set aside when Abby hissed a long “Yesssssssssss”. Sarah got braver then, adding another finger and moving them slowly in and out, not quite sure if she liked the sensation.  
  
But then Abby’s hand was between Sarah’s legs and god only knew what she was doing but it felt  _amazing._  Every time her hand moved, a shot of pleasure jolted through Sarah’s body.  
  
As Abby moved her hand and all these new sensations were building up in Sarah’s body, she found it harder and harder to concentrate on what her own hand was supposed to be doing to Abby, until eventually she could do nothing but grab on to Abby’s hip and hold on for dear life.  
  
Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't even think (which was definitely a first for her), the sensation was too much, too overwhelming. Every fibre of her being was focused on the pressure building somewhere deep within her, she was desperate to release it, but at the same time scared of what would happen when it did.  
  
Then Abby must have started to do something differently  _down there_  because suddenly it was all too much, and wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over Sarah. She couldn't help a strangled cry, somewhere between and moan and a scream, escaping her lips.  
  
Sarah lay still and panting as the feelings in her body slowly dimmed, and as she finally became able to focus on something other than her orgasm, she realised that Abby was laying next to her, her own hand moving between her legs.  
  
After a few moments Abby’s back arched and she moaned softly. Sarah felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment, not so much at having watched Abby masturbate, but more at not having been able to please Abby herself.  
  
“Now do you see why I think you should practise before the main event?” Abby said with a grin, “Anyway, I should probably get going, I doubt you want me here when your parents wake up. Nice meeting you Sarah, it’s been fun.”  
  
She had her clothes on and was out the door before Sarah had even managed to get her underwear back on, and Sarah had a sneaking suspicion that meant Abby hadn't bothered with underwear and had just gone straight for her clothes.  
  
Sarah sighed and decided it would be sensible to just put her pyjamas on and go to bed. She couldn't help but notice that the sheets smelled like Abby.  
  
That had been embarrassing and awkward and kind of fun and thank god she would never ever have to see Abby again, Sarah thought as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinosaurs. Anomalies. Government cover ups. Right. Sure. She could do this. Yeah.  
  
Sarah looked round the room at the team she would be joining, only really seeing them properly now that she was somewhere safe and no longer fearing for her life.  
  
She didn't know anyone’s names yet so she categorised them in her head in easy to remember ways. There was snarky suit boss man, scruffy genius professor type, pretty bitchy PR lady, hot soldier boy, geeky techy guy and feisty blonde girl, who wore too much black eyeliner and felt just a little bit too familiar for some reason.  
  
She found out exactly why the girl seemed so familiar the next day when she sat down next to Sarah whilst she was organising her new desk, and said, with a very familiar cheeky grin, “So please tell me you've managed to move on to the main event with someone else since we last met?”  
  
That was all it took for Sarah to remember exactly who this girl was, and exactly when and how they’d last met.  
  
“Oh my god, Abby!”  
  
 _Typical, bloody typical._


End file.
